Saint's Style Truth Or Dare
by BlackOutBlind
Summary: The Saints decide to throw a party and play a game of truth and dare, Fem Boss x Matt, set during Saints Row IV in the simulated Steelport. Rated for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first ever Fan Fiction so please don't be harsh, it's just the start of something I was thinking of doing so I would like to know if I should continue or not…**

**Summary:**

**The Saints decide to throw a party and play a game of truth and dare, Fem Boss x Matt, set during Saints Row IV in the simulated Steelport**.

The boss sighed as she lay on the edge of her bed, running a brush through her silky black hair and listening to the radio. Shaundi and Pierce had persuaded her to let the Saints throw a party in a refurbished apartment they had decided to seize in simulated Steelport. She had no idea why she had actually agreed to this as she wasn't overly fond of parties nor the fact they had actually wanted to throw a party in a place that wasn't even real but if they needed to let off steam and have a bit of fun every now and then who was she to stop them?  
The leader of the Saints finished sorting out her hair and proceeded to apply some make up to her tired looking face, she stood there for a while looking at herself in the mirror, she was often called "pretty" and "beautiful" but never really cared for flattery, her hair was long and black and her skin was pale with a slight tan, she had bright, piercing blue eyes and a very small frame for someone so bad-ass.  
The problem with rival gangs was that they underestimated the Saint, just because she was petite and innocent looking doesn't mean she couldn't kick your arse, she was ruthless and some would call her a sociopath.

She lifted herself up from the bed and walked out into the main room of the apartment, many of the Saints were gathered there, Shaundi and Pierce were sat over in the corner of the room against the bar mixing various alcoholic beverages and hoping for the best, Kinzie was sat on the sofa with fun Shaundi having a conversation that neither one could understand and sitting awkwardly in silence for the majority of the time. Asha and Johnny were sparring in the middle of the room knocking pretty much everything within a metre radius of them trying to beat one another but failing miserably. Then there was Matt who was sat by himself playing on his phone, the Saint gathered herself and walked over to go join Matt.  
Matt was new to join the Saints and even then it was debatable if he was a Saint or not as he had tried to kill the boss three times and trust issues were still on the surface. The boss had put everything in the past aside though even if many of the gang hadn't, he was a valuable asset and she had to admit he was kinda cute, not like she would ever admit that to anyone.

"Hey Matt" she whispered while sipping on her coke, the cyber Goth looked up without moving a muscle and grunted a "Mornin" without saying another word for the next five minutes, the boss sat there awkwardly while getting weird glances from the other Saints, she got up and decided to join Pierce and Shaundi, if she was forced into coming to a party then she sure as hell was going to get drunk. The three of them decided that doing some shots was the best solution and after about an hour fun Shaundi decided it was time to play truth or dare.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for the follows, favorites and reviews it means a lot, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I really enjoyed writing it, I will continue to keep updating it if you like, Thanks guys

**Chapter 2**

Not long after the boss had decided to drink shots with Pierce and Shaundi the other Saints had decided to join them excluding Ben and Asha who had wondered off somewhere earlier as they "wasn't in the mood to party" which was hardly fair as the boss wasn't either. After about 45 minutes later and so many shots she had lost count the boss and others were starting to feel just a tad tipsy, tipsy enough for fun Shaundi to shout out "Truth or Dare!" and for them to agree without hesitation.  
The boss, Johnny, Pierce, Shaundi, Matt, Kinzie and fun Shaundi sat in a circle in the main room of the apartment with an empty bottle of Vodka placed in front of them, they each glared at each other when they had actually realized what they had let themselves in for. Johnny wasn't amused as he thought it was a rather childish game but was way too drunk to care, Everyone knew Kinzie was secretly kinky so she would thoroughly enjoy it, Pierce and fun Shaundi was going to make everyone's life hell with this game as they didn't care what they got dared to do, nobody knew what Matt and Shaundi was thinking but they had an evil look in their eyes and the Boss was so going to regret this in the morning but was so out of it she didn't mind.  
"Yo boss, I'll spin the bottle first" Pierce shouted over the music playing in the background, he grabbed the bottle and spun it, the saints cautiously watched in horror as the bottle spun and prayed that it wouldn't land on them, slowing down the bottle finally came to a stop and landed on Johnny.  
Johnny sighed and looked up from the bottle at Pierce who was the one to give the option of truth or dare.  
"Ha, Truth or Dare?" Pierce chirped cruelly at Johnny, "Dare" Johnny replied without hesitation, he just simply didn't care, "Uhm guys what do you think we should dare him?" Pierce asked the group of Saints, "Get fully naked" Replied fun Shaundi as she smiled sheepishly at Johnny and within a flash Gat was butt naked standing in all his glory at the Saints, the females stared in awe at the overly masculine man while the males turned away almost looking ashamed. Johnny then rejoined the other Saints and the game continued.  
Truth and dare went on for about 45 more minutes and the boss was starting to feel pretty lucky, not once had the bottle landed on her and some pretty stupid shit had gone down, Pierce had had his tongue down pretty much everyone's throats excluding Matt and the Boss', fun Shaundi had been dared to smoke a cactus and failed awfully, Matt had been forced to tell the truth about his Nyteblade fetish, Kinzie got to ravish Johnny and we could tell she loved it and Shaundi had to flash her most valuable assets to the rest of the gang.

This time it was Johnny's turn to spin the bottle and as per usual when something was usually going right for the boss everything came crashing down on her, the bottle slowly came to an end and was pointing right at the boss. The boss' eyes widened as she witnessed what could possibly be the worst thing to happen in her life, the other saints each looked at each other with Cheshire cat smiles plastered across their faces.  
"What will it be eh Boss?" Johnny finally said looking up at the terrified looking leader, trying to contain herself and not look like a complete fool she quietly replied "Dare, but go easy on me as I am your boss".

She knew choosing dare was a horrible decision and it was going to be painful but she didn't want to look weak in front of her gang and tried to convince herself that she had been in worse situations.  
Johnny eyed the leader with no expression on his drunken face and then proceeded to look over the other saints once again eyeing them up and down. He was best friends with the boss and knew pretty much everything about her including her darkest fears but he didn't want to make her feel even shitter, he also knew she had a soft spot for one of the other saints.

Matt Miller, the dark haired punk that was extremely cocky and very good with computers wasn't the type of person you would've expected the saint to feel something for, half the time he looked like a zombie with his bright eyes covered heavily with black eyeliner and ice blue lips making him look dead. He was skinny but had just the right amount muscle to make him look perfect, he acted like he was above everyone else but deep down she knew he had the biggest heart and because he was so young he didn't really understand what he was doing, not like she was to talk as she was pretty much the same age but she gathered that he wouldn't have survived all the shit she had been through in her life. The boss could have any guy she wanted, all she had to do was bat her eyelashes at any fella and they would be drooling over her instantly but Gat knew she didn't want anyone else but Matt Miller, the looks she gave him was a big give away, looking at him but turning away as soon as their eyes met, she always had to make sure he was okay and tried constantly to keep him out of harm's way, she was always trying to start conversations with him and always asking if he was okay whenever she couldn't contact him. She would never admit to the feelings she felt towards him and half the time she convinced herself it was all in her mind, she was so hopelessly in love with him and she didn't even realize, Matt seemed oblivious to it too but she was the only person who could make him smile and get a conversation out of him without him being sarcastic, she would make him blush too but he would quickly walk off if his cheeks started to turn rosy, the other saints had also realized that there was a spark between the pair but they kept their noses out as the boss would probably kill them.  
After thinking long and hard about the dare he would place upon the saint he decided to spit it out, 

"I dare you to kiss Matt Miller."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys once again thankyou for the reviews, favorites and follows it means so much! I hope you're enjoying my story and a word of warning there will be hardly any Asha in the following chapters as I can't stand her character but she might appear in later ones to do with Matt, I'm not sure yet. I'm open to any ideas anyone has and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I may have made or grammar issues I've missed, Thanks guys anyway! And enjoy

**Chapter 3**

"**WHAT!" **screamed the Cyber Goth as the words came crashing down on him, both the Boss and Matt looked at each other wide eyed, it was like time had stopped and everything else around them had just crumbled, both of their eyes pierced each other as they tried to read each other's faces.

The boss had started to panic a bit for a reason she was unsure of, butterflies had filled her stomach and she had started to feel dizzy, of course she had kissed a guy before, she had kissed many guys but this was different he was Matt.

She didn't know why she felt so weird about it she could quite happily kiss anyone else but Matt was so innocent and fragile in her eyes, she felt like a dark poison that would infect him if she touched him, he had been through a rough patch when he had previously tried to kill her and the saints when he was 16, he didn't know what he was doing and was being bossed around by Killbane anyone in the right mind wouldn't say no to him.

Still with their eyes locked on each other Matt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Pretty much everyone in the room knew Matt was a virgin but they didn't know he hadn't actually kissed a girl before, sure he told everyone he had previously had a girlfriend but it didn't really count as it was a internet relationship.

He had obviously fantasized about being with the Boss but if he ever told anyone he wouldn't be walking, she was stunning and everybody knew it so he wasn't going to be the only one thinking this way. He wanted to touch her and feel her, he did feel something towards her and wish he had the courage to talk to her but he wasn't even going to make a fool of himself he knew he had no chance so there was no point trying, he would just have to keep dreaming and writing fan fiction about it.

He wasn't going to lie he was terrified but at the same time he felt something weird deep inside him, he felt amazing and he just wanted to pounce on her right there and then but the fact this was going to be his first kiss made him want to be sick, he would do anything to kiss her but not in front of everyone else, he wasn't even sure he knew how to do it, he had watched it many times online but that was online and he never really had any practice.

"Leave the kid out of this Johnny it's my demise not his" the Boss replied with no expression, this was way too awkward and she would rather he had dared something so merciless you wouldn't even be able to describe it.

"A dare is a dare" Fun Shaundi replied knowing full well how they both felt about this, this was going to be the highlight of the whole evening for them,  
"oh and you also need to make it last for at least 5 minutes or it won't count" she added cruelly even if it would result in a smack from the leader, it was totally worth it.

"Do I not get a say in this" The Britt added quickly trying to defend himself and save him a lifetimes worth of embarrassment.  
"No, we've all had to do dares and this isn't even that bad, in fact you got off lucky the sooner you get it done with the better, it's only a kiss" Shaundi exclaimed to them both.

There was no way the boss was going to make her feelings toward Matt known towards the rest of the gang, especially Matt, so she reluctantly decided to accept the dare.

She slowly rose from her seat and made her way towards the young male across from her circle from her, she bent down in front of him just breaking the boundaries of his personal space. The two of them looked into each other's eyes and it was as though they were trapped in their own personal bubble with reality around them frozen in time. 

The leader bit her lip softly as she figured out how to do this without it looking too intimate but not boring enough for them too moan. She slowly lifted her hands and cupped the boy's cheeks her hands, she could see the blush appearing on his face and his eyes drifting away from hers. With her heart pounding and stomach churning she leaned in slowly and their lips touched, within that moment it was as though an explosion of bliss had entered both their bodies, she had never felt this way before with any of the other people she had been intimate with, she felt happiness a rare feeling she would hardly ever experienced, she embraced it and let it flow through her body while it erupted with delight.

Matt too felt feelings he had never felt before he raised his arms and gripped his hands over the leaders. They were smoother then he had expected for someone who used guns, knives and plenty other lethal objects on a daily basis they was the softest he had ever felt.

With a sudden surge of courage he had gathered from somewhere deep down inside him he pushed harder and deepened the kiss, his lips begging for more of the saint. The boss was surprised with the sudden courage Matt was giving her but didn't object she too made the kiss more intense and carried on.

"Ahem"

Coughed Johnny sitting beside them bursting the personal bubble they had built, shattering the moment they was having and causing them to pull apart quickly. Both of them glowed bright red and was taciturnly staring at one another.

"That was a lot longer than five minutes" Joked Pierce as he attempted to lighten the situation.

The boss full of confusion and embarrassment hastily got up and made a dash for her bedroom without saying a word leaving a dumbfounded Matt surrounded by a group of worried looking Saints.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this was late I was really busy and ill Hope you like it, it's a bit rushed as my internet is going off in like 5 mins so I shall spell check in the morning. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

The boss slammed the door behind her locking it, she didn't want to see anyone ever again. She leaped onto her bed and pulled the sheets over her head. All kinds of thoughts were running through her head making her feel dizzy, she didn't understand what was going on nor what had just happened, it was like a blur and she didn't know what to do about it.

Being the fearless leader of the saints many people would of thought she had no fears but she sure was scared of facing everybody again, she just kept wishing and praying that they would've been so drunk that they didn't remember what had happened in the morning but she knew the chances of that happening were slim and Matt didn't really seem drunk at all.

For hours she sat there under the sheets just thinking about her life and everything that's happened, through all the things she had done _love_ had never been a problem for her, she had never once had feelings for anyone, the only feeling of love she had ever really felt was for her fellow saints and she thought of them as family, she would take a bullet for each and every one of them and would be loyal to them for as long as she lived.

She had once thought about what it would be like to be with Johnny, he was good looking, funny and a really good guy to her but she knew that he would always love Aisha and being with him would probably just make things weird.

After a while the panicking had started to fade and she had become to see reason with what happened, it was only a dare and that's all it was ever going to be but still she felt in her gut that she wanted more. The world had pretty much ended and humanity as well as resources was coming scarce, if the saints were to fail at stopping Zinyak then there wouldn't be much time left for anyone, she was young and she had many regrets but with the remaining time she did have left she wanted to fulfill it while she still could and perhaps even be able to share it with someone.

Matt sat there awkwardly while everybody else in the circle glared with confusion, no one really wanted to say anything and Matt just really wanted to go. The first to get up was Johnny and then the rest followed without saying a word, they was not going to joke about the Boss' love life as they would be slaughtered and no one wanted to disrespect the boss, the saint's wanted her to be happy and thought that both Matt and the boss would be good for each other.

Matt sat there just in complete shock he didn't know what had just happened, he had to pinch himself a couple of times just to see if he was dreaming or not. His hands had started to shake a little as he was filled with adrenaline, he was trying to make sense of the boss kissing him, one part of him kept saying that he was being pathetic even thinking that someone like her would even want to talk to him never mind kiss him, on the other hand a feeling deep inside him kept creeping up telling him that she did in fact want to kiss him and she did push for more.

He got up and headed for his bedroom, it was nothing in comparison to the boss' room but it was homely enough, dark and filled with neon lights and computers lined up on the desk against the wall with a single bed unmade in the centre of the room. He went to sit on the end of the bed and contemplate about what he was going to do when encountering the boss next, he wanted to express his feelings and he also wanted to run a mile in the other direction.

Hours passed and it was finally the next day, many of the saints were already up and going about their usual daily things. Shaundi, Pierce, Johnny and Kinzie were all completely hungover and trying to keep away from all noise possible, many of them stuck to their rooms and occasionally went into the kitchen to get coffee but neither Matt or the Boss were seen in the morning.

The boss had hardly slept that night due to all the emotions she was feeling and the constant thoughts going through her mind, mainly consisting of Matt. She had decided to just avoid him and most people for a couple of days until things got back to normal, she didn't want to pressure the kid with a stupid confession of feelings and make every encounter they ever had together in the future full of awkwardness.

After getting up and getting ready she finally left her room to go get some tea, she bumped into a few saints getting there and just gave short smiles and kept her head down. Reaching the kitchen she saw Johnny and Shaundi sat in the corner not really noticing her presence as she entered. She grabbed a cup without saying anything and proceeded to make the tea then retreat back into her room, while turning to the fridge to grab the milk, glancing up she saw Matt enter the room and her heart skipped a beat.

Matt looked tired and worn out he didn't have his hair done and it was sticking out all over the place, his eyes looked blank and his pale face wasn't covered with his usual make up, He was wearing a simple white top and light skinny jeans with no shoes on. The boss' heart fluttered as she saw the beautiful specimen before her and continued to stare at him.

After Matt had woke up he decided to get some breakfast in an attempt to wake him up, he felt like death and really needed to freshen up before he felt even worse about himself. Upon entering he glanced over to the bar and laid eyes on the boss who in return was looking at him. Suddenly all the things he had thought about previously that night and practicing ways he would be able to cope with his encounter with the boss had gone out the window, he was frozen on the spot and stuck in an awkward moment in time.

Seeing the boss standing there with the milk he started to think of what it would be like every morning to wake up next to the boss and make coffee with her, to share a bed with her, to hold her and to love her. With a sudden wave on confidence he started to walk over in her direction, not once taking their eyes off each other.

"Hey" Matt said as he finally made his way to her, the boss stuttered in an attempt to say something back but nothing came out, they stood there for a couple of minutes in silence just making tea.

Within a flash Matt grabbed the boss' hand and dragged her into the nearest spare room without anyone seeing and locked the door behind them.

"I need to talk to you" the young Britt whispered into her ear after they entered.

They was in some sort of storage cupboard that was small and filled with boxes of guns and grenades, the room was dark but a small amount of light filtered the room illuminating enough for them to see each other. 

Matt had the Boss backed against the wall but wasn't touching her, he looked deep into her eyes and tried to read them and make sense what was going through her head, she looked ashamed and scared, a look the leader never showed before.

The Boss wanted more than anything to touch Matt right there but she couldn't bring herself to do it, she didn't want to ruin his life and all she wanted was to make him happy.

Matt could sense the resistance she was having with herself but knew she wanted to be with him, he slowly moved his hand to cover hers and started to move his hands higher until they reached the saints jaw, cupping it with the tips of his fingers, the boss tensed and then grabbed the back of his neck, colliding their lips together and slamming the cyber Goth into the opposite wall, pushing against each other and wanting more and more, smiles appeared upon couples faces and they started to explore one another's body acting like school children, the mood was getting intense and they were both in bliss until a wave of light flooded the room as Fun Shaundi opened the door witnessing them.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter is so short guys I've been having a lot of real life problems lately which have been interfering with my story :o! I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again thankyou for the follows, favourites and reviews they mean the world to me, if you would like to follow me on Tumblr it's "mangopies", cheers guys! 3

**Chapter 5**

"Oh shit!" shouted Fun Shaundi as she gasped in shock witnessing the boss and Matt getting it on, the boss turned to face her in horror and pushed the Britt away from her, shoving him against the other wall. Fun Shaundi decided to flee before she lost any limbs slamming the door behind her leaving the lovers to stand in apprehension once again and ponder if they could actually have a relationship.

Matt approached the boss rubbing his temples, he leaned in towards the boss and whispered into her ear "let's go somewhere more private". The boss nodded and didn't say a word, she motioned her hand gesturing the Punk to stay there while she attempted to head to her room unnoticed.

Upon leaving the room the other saints shot looks of confusion at her and followed her with their eyes, she blushed red and quickly made her way into the other room without locking eyes with anyone. Getting to her room she swiftly made her way to her bed and proceeded to wait for Matt to join her, they had a lot to talk about.

Five or so minutes later after the saint had left the cupboard, Matt had decided to get up and leave too. Leaving the room he too got weird looks from the saints but tried to keep his eyes focused on the floor. Trying to make a fast walk to the boss' room he accidently bumped into Asha who was standing in front of him, arms crossed and looking very annoyed. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to one side just out of view from everybody.

"Just what the bloody hell are you getting yourself into Matt" she shouted at the young male inches away from his face.

Cowering below the menacing female he didn't respond, he didn't quite know what he was getting himself into himself never mind find the words to describe anything to the woman in front of him. She scowled at him looking over his emotion ridden face.

Asha was definitely not fond of the boss, in fact "not fond" was putting it lightly, she detested the woman. She saw the leader of the Saints as a over cocky, ignorant, reckless child with daddy issues that hadn't been resolved, she blamed her for the ending of the Earth even though she was trying to stop Zinyak.

Matt was torn between the two women, he loved the Saint dearly with all his heart and would probably do anything for her but the woman before him was his mentor, his partner. He had worked with Asha for years after he had fled Killbane leaving Steelport behind. While in MI6 he thought he had a purpose in life, to redeem himself for the wrong he had caused to many people while being the leader of the Deckers, plus he was scared of Asha, she was highly skilled and would snap his bones within seconds.

Asha's eyes pierced through Matt and led him back to her room.

"Out of all the god damn people to have a crush on you choose _her" _The M16 agent protested as she paced up and down her bedroom's floor while Matt sat quietly over in the corner.

"You must be a complete idiot to even contemplate this, there is no way I'm allowing this" she continued.

Matt sighed as the words seeped into him, all his life people had been trying to control him and that's what got him started on creating the Deckers in the first place, they was an attempt at freedom, a chance to harness power over people and make them become the slaves that he once was. He knew Asha meant well deep down but it was none of her business what he was to do with his life, he was smitten by the boss and needed to be with her, she made him feel alive.

Only after he had been thinking about the boss for an hour in Asha's room did he realize that he had left her waiting, with a sudden wave a guilt overpowering his body he got up and dashed for the door.

The boss had began to run her bath, frowning she sat on the edge and began to twirl the warm water beneath her with her fingers. It had been an hour since her and Matt's_ incident_ and he didn't return to her to talk.

She believed that he was clearly not interested in her and had probably just been confused with hormones or something, or he was embarrassed. Either way it was still shit, she felt heartbroken like she had just seen a puppy get kicked or something like that. The feeling of heartbreak wasn't familiar to her and she didn't know how to respond to it.

There was a great amount of sadness that had entered her and it had felt like her heart had been smashed into thousands of tiny pieces but none of that compared to the amount of anger she felt. She was pissed at Matt for ditching her, she was pissed at the Saints for doing that god awful dare but mainly she was pissed at herself for being so stupid, how could someone like her ever experience love? She smashed her hand down on the bath tub causing a loud clank and nearly shattering it, she sighed and turned off the taps.

The saint quickly undressed and slowly entered herself into the bath, it was a huge bath and she had plenty of space to move around, a layer of bubbles collided together causing the water underneath to not be seen.

She let the aroma of lavender enter her nose as she tried to enter a coma of relaxation but failed as soon as Matt's image had projected itself inside her mind causing her to relive the feeling of heartbreak again, the saint let all the feelings she had on the matter take over and she closed her eyes, she breathed in a big breath and let herself sink under the water submerging her entire frame.

Matt full on sprinted towards the Boss' room not caring about what he bashed into along the way, he had one goal and would not let anything stop him completing it, he needed to tell the boss how he truly felt and he was going to complete it.

Entering the hallway in which her door was located the former Decker leader had began to slow down and finally came to a stop outside the boss' door. His heart was beating way too fast and he really felt like he was going to pass out, he stood there for five or so minutes collecting himself and his thoughts before he had the courage to knock.

Placing his hands on the door he then proceeded to knock three times and call out the Saints name, after waiting for about 30 seconds or so there was still no reply. He knew he should probably leave as she wouldn't want to see him and he deserved that but inside he had a gut feeling that something wasn't right.

Once again gaining the courage he usually acquired from thinking about he Saint he turned the door knob, to his surprise it was open and he once again called out her name, there was no reply.

He slowly and quietly maneuvered his way in and closed the door behind him, the entire room was derelict and she was nowhere to be seen, thoughts of dread filled his mind as he pondered where she could be, she could of gone out with someone else or maybe she could be in Johnny's room but his eyes trailed towards a faint light source in the room, the bathroom door was ajar and the light was on inside.

Matt made his way over to the room and pushed the door open lightly, he scanned the room looking for the saint but she wasn't here too, it was only then when he saw the saint lying under the water that reality had hit him.

Matt dashed over towards the tub and dove in to attempt to rescue the Saint, he lunged his arms forward and raised her petite body from underneath the water.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry about the way the other one ended, this probably should have been put with this chapter to avoid confusion, I really want this story to be romantic and not depressing :P I'm trying aha, Once again thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews they're amazing and I love every single one of you yay!

All ideas are welcome to me and I really need the criticism so you can tell me what's wrong, I'm also sorry for if I'm making the boss seem a little too soft or making Matt look like well.. not Matt.

Thankyou 3

**Chapter 6**

"What the fuck Matt!" The boss screamed as she splashed around in panic trying to understand what just happened, Matt backed off and just stared back at her in confusion, it was only then when it hit him of how stupid he had been, of course she had just been taking a bath, why the hell would she kill herself over him?

The boss looked over at Matt is complete bewilderment and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing to cover herself up not caring if it got wet in the process.

Confused she didn't know if she should laugh or punch the poor guy in his face, all the previous thoughts of heartbreak had gone completely out the window, this beautiful dumb looking man in front of her clearly cared about her even if he had just acted like a complete fool.

Soaking wet from the waist down Matt crouched fastened in one place, he definitely feared death and thinking that the boss could've been hurt terrified him, deep down he couldn't stand hurting people and would never kill someone, when Killbane had killed Kiki in front of him it had truly shaken him up and he feared for his life, he still had nightmares about it, he was indeed a big softy at heart.

The boss leaned back and gave out a small laugh with a smile on her face, she would never kill herself, she wasn't just the boss, she was the god damn president of the United States and people needed her.

Realizing that the boss was completely naked with only a make shift t-shirt covering her and sharing a bath with a fully dressed, half wet Matt she burst into a fit of laughter and launched a giant splash of water towards Matt.

Now completely soaking and gob smacked Matt maneuvered himself forward so he was on top of the saint,

"Excuse me!" he sarcastically joked before he pressed his lips against hers.

In complete bliss the pair continued to kiss with smiles plastered across their faces, the boss didn't even care that she was naked, roaming her hands down his back she lifted his t-shirt over his head and continued to overpower the poor lad with kisses.

All worries of anything had vanished from Matt's mind, for him this was heaven, it couldn't get any more perfect. Being unskilled in the act of... anything to do with touching humans he allowed the boss to take control.

Knowing that Matt was a virgin the boss wasn't going to do anything too dramatic but it didn't mean she didn't want to, she wanted more than anything to be the first person to be with Matt but in no way did she want to rush it, she wanted it to be perfect and she was going to make sure it was.

They continued sharing the intimate moment together for what seemed like hours, both making sure that one another was comfortable and attempting to keep themselves warm due to the bath water losing all heat it had.

For the first time in his life Matt felt completely safe and content in his life, granted he was in so much danger for being involved with the Boss it was unreal, if people were to find out about them then it meant they would have leverage on her for once, they could get something that she cared about and torture him just to hurt the boss.

It was scary and a mighty big risk but he didn't care, for too long had he cowered in the dark and besides he had her to back him up, most people were petrified of her and wouldn't even step foot in the same neighborhood, so he was sure he was going to be fine and if not, so be it.

After their eventful bath together the pair had made their way to the boss' bed and laid down together side by side in nothing but towels. They weren't touching each other but their eyes scanned each other's bodies.

They both studied each other without saying a word, simply smiling at each other within their own perfect world.

Looking at the pair they both had remarkable similarities, both sharing jet black hair and bright blue eyes, both having pale skin with hardly any colour on them and both being incredibly skinny with the slightest amount of muscle.

They were also very different; Matt liked to express himself with the clothes he wore, making himself stand out yet wearing very dark colours. Meanwhile on the other hand the Boss didn't really like to make herself noticed with her outfit, she didn't really care, all she needed was a simple t-shirt and jeans with some converse and she was sorted, oh and she needed a gun at all times.

Looking at her Matt couldn't quite understand this side of the Saint, none of the others except Johnny would've seen her like this, looking innocent and being gentle, it just wasn't what she was portrayed as. She was meant to be ruthless, daring, cruel (if needed) and psychopathic it was just the way she was, if people were to look at her at this exact moment in time they wouldn't recognize her.

The boss had led her guard down with Matt, she was probably going to regret it later in life but she didn't care, there was only one person who had ever gotten close the her and that was Johnny, they were best friends and had been for years, they knew everything about one another and that's just how it was.

It was weird for her being this close to another human being, she never did it and hadn't really experienced properly before but she enjoyed it and she wanted it to last forever, she didn't care what anyone else thought and she would look after Matt until the day she died, she did love him and she sure as hell wasn't going to let anything get in the way of her loving him, she wouldn't allow it.

They both sat there for eternity just looking into each other's eyes, hardly any words were said because they wasn't needed and occasionally Matt would grab her hand and just caress it as if reassuring himself that she was in fact real and this wasn't a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this chapter is incredibly short it's just kind of finishing the last chapter, I'm just trying to figure out some drama to add for the next chapter so I'm not sure when that's going to be finished, suggestions are very welcome! Once again thank you so much for reviews, favourites and follows.

Love you guys 3 Thank you

**Chapter 7**

After an hour long nap the Boss had awoke, Matt was still lying next to her in a towel and dead to the world snoring away. She glanced over to the sleeping angel and smiled; she pulled herself up and left the bed quietly without disturbing him.

Still in complete silent and not wanting to disturb Matt she slipped on some jeans and a simple t-shirt and left the room.

It was about 6pm now and only a few odd Saints were scattered around the apartment minding their own business she gathered that the lieutenants had just gone out to get drunk, cause trouble or do something incredibly stupid.

The boss walked out towards the main living area, she spotted Fun Shaundi over by the window and approached her.

Seeing the boss walking towards her Fun Shaundi didn't know whether to attempt to make a run for it or just jump out the window to save hassle. Finally reaching her the boss sat down and smiled at her

"You saw nothing" the boss stated winking at her and handing her a beer, Fun Shaundi laughed and accepted the beer, nodding in reply to her rhetorical question.

The two of them sat in silence and stared out the window towards the sun setting over the city, it wasn't an awkward silence it was just a content silence, like they were just enjoying the moment.

The Boss made her way towards the unoccupied pool, she rolled up her jeans and dipped her feet into the cool water. All different kinds of thoughts were occupying her mind, she knew her life was going to be different now if she was going to be in a relationship with Matt.

The main concern the Saint had was Matt's safety, if people did know about them then they could use him to get to her, she didn't want him to get hurt and she knew he wasn't the strongest of people to defend himself, online yes he could probably obliterate them but in real life he was kind of useless.

The other concern was Matt getting in the way of her job, being president and trying to save the world from Aliens was a stressful thing and called for hard decisions to be made, she couldn't be bias and stick to whatever Matt said, she had to see which was the more reliable side and so on, but if she didn't agree with Matt would he hate her and possibly leave her?

She also had to give up her ruthless behavior, if Matt did love her he wouldn't want her getting herself killed, she would have to plan strategically and not run in guns blazing hoping for the best, she now had someone to care about and look after, someone who needed her as much as she needed them.

There was also the problem of Asha.

Asha and the Boss were never going to be compatible they hated each other and would probably kill each other if it wasn't for the fact that they was on the same side and needed to work together. Asha was Matt's best friend and if a argument arose between the pair and Matt was stuck in the middle it would cause major problems for them both, if her and Matt were going to give this thing a go then she would have to try and make it work with Asha just for the sake of him.

Finally there was the problem with the fellow Saints, her friends. Many of them still didn't trust Matt and Kinzie wasn't overly fond of him but she was willing to work with him and make it civil, she was kind of worried what they might think if she told them they was together, people may lose respect for her or even worse completely abandon the gang.

There were plenty of negatives for if she was going to be in a relationship with Matt but she was willing to give it a go just for her sanity and because she was hopelessly in love with him, besides nothing was official yet, they had only kissed.

The boss decided she wanted to give Matt just a little bit of space to think about things before she went back to her room, she knew they needed to talk and figure things out but she would do that later so she decided to do what she did best, go out and kill some Aliens.

When Matt had awoken a few hours after falling asleep the boss was nowhere to be seen but he didn't think that she had run off or anything, he just thought she had gone out for a drink or something. Smiling to himself he decided to put back on his now dry clothes, grabbing a bottle of water that was resting on the bedside table he too decided to ponder about what would be changing in the future.

After about an hour of thinking the young Britt had got bored of thinking, he grabbed a pad and pencil and jotted a note down for the Saint for when she returned saying:

"Come see me in my room once you're back "

After he had done that, he made sure he hadn't forgot anything and headed out the door towards his room.

While the boss had been out killing Aliens she had decided to meet up with Johnny and Shaundi who were both killing Aliens too, they had gathered new Intel on where Zinyak's location may be and picked up a few new powers from wardens.

Once they had had their daily amount of Alien killing the three of them got in the car and drove back to the apartment.

"So what's the deal with you and that Matt kid then?" Asked Johnny as he was driving, the Saint turned to look at him and didn't quite know what to reply, she looked towards Shaundi sitting in the back and she just sat there with a small smirk forming on the side of her mouth.

"I mean I'm just curious, you're both closer to each other then you are to anyone else and it's not like we care about your love life or anything, it's just a question" Johnny continued not realizing the embarrassment he was making the boss feel.

Staring back at Johnny she still didn't really know what to say but attempted at making a reply,

"Well we don't really know yet, it's just you know a… something we're going to try and work at" she stuttered trying to act casual about it, Johnny nodded and looked towards her with a small smile on his face, he flicked on the radio and placed a hand on her shoulder saying

"As long as you're happy"


	8. Chapter 8

Hello guys sorry for a late update, it's really hard to update my story at the moment, serious life problems are going on and I'm really trying to figure out how to make this story more action like and a bit more "realistic" in comparison to the actual saints row.

Anyhoooo, thank you once again for the favourites, follows and reviews it means the world to me and also suggestions and** very **welcome ;)

Thanks guys, much love, enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

When the Johnny, Shaundi and the boss arrived back at the apartment a strange feeling of dread filled them, there was no cars parked outside and there were no saints to be seen in the lower foyer which was extremely strange, the three looked at each other and proceeded to pull their pistols from there holsters.

Entering the elevator they pressed the bottom to the top floor, the penthouse.

Usually while in the foyer you could hear the faint sound of the music that was usually booming from the top but there was nothing but silence.

"Something's wrong" exclaimed Shaundi with slight concern in her voice, the boss' stomach knotted with worry and anger, hoping that everything was alright, if Zinyak had been able to pin point their location then they wasn't strong enough yet to even attempt to kill him, plus they had no strategy, this was his world and they had no control.

With a ding the elevator had reached the final stop and the doors slowly opened, with a gasp the boss rushed in, gun ready and looked in horror at the remains of the crib.

Dead and severely wounded saints scattered the floor, blood and furniture were flung across the room and scatters of ash were all that remained from the disintegrated objects the Zin had torched with laser pistols.

None of the other lieutenants were to be seen, including Matt.

"Mother fuckers, I'll kill them alien bastards!"

Shouted Johnny as he went over to the boss with Shaundi. The three of them helped up the remaining saints that were still alive and made sure they were okay before looking for anything to help them find out where the others were.

Pierce, Matt, Kinzie, Asha and Fun Shaundi were the ones missing, the boss felt sick with worry, she knew they could take care of themselves but she did love them, they were family and they were the only family she had ever had. She felt complete disgust towards herself and blame washed right though her, it should have been her that the Zin had attacked, it was her they should be torturing, not them, they was only following her command and it was in fact her fault.

All she wanted to do was get them back and make sure they was okay but she didn't know where to start, the stress was tearing her apart and for all she knew they could already be dead, she had only just started to feel happiness beginning her relationship with Matt and now all that had gone out the window.

It wasn't just her feeling the guilt though, both Johnny and Shaundi were pacing up and down the apartment, Shaundi felt guilty for leaving the apartment, maybe if her and Johnny hadn't of gone out then they would've been able to protect them and defend the apartment, probably resulting in winning against them, but because she was so overly in love with Johnny and wanted some time alone with him she had been the one to suggest the two of them going out.

Johnny was just pissed that the Zin had got one up on them, everyone knew he secretly cared about everyone but he was too much of a badass to show it, he really, really hated to Zin race but now the lust he felt for revenge against Zinyak was overbearing.

Amongst the rubble the boss was able to find Kinzie's laptop; luckily it was still working apart from a slight crack to the upper corner of the screen. It wasn't hard getting into the thing, as smart as Kinzie was; her password was way too easy to guess if you were close to her.

Matt had put up security cameras around the main areas of the apartment just because he was extremely paranoid, he had them recording continuously and had a direct link was set up between the cameras to both his and Kinzies laptops.

Accessing the cameras on her laptop they were lucky enough to still be fairly intact, excluding the one that had been vaporized, rewinding to the point of which they had all left they tried to analyze what had actually happened.

It all seemed fairly normal at first, most people were just going about their daily activities, Kinzie was on her laptop, Fun Shaundi was chatting up some guy and smoking weed, Matt and Asha were having some sort of serious conversation and Pierce looked like he was bragging to someone about the giant blown up shark he had hanging above the pool table.

About 20 minutes in the Zin had literally appeared out of nowhere, just teleporting in and shooting the place up, watching each of the lieutenants they had all been overrun and knocked out by the Zin, thus resulting in them capturing them and teleporting them somewhere.

There was no sound on the tape but before Kinzie was captured she mouthed out something towards the camera before being smacked over the head with a gun.

The three looked at each other in confusion wondering what they was going to do next, usually it was a situation of Kinzie or Matt finding out where the villains were hiding and then they'd go in guns blazing, kill a bunch of mother fuckers and walk out saving the damsel in distress.

Faith really wasn't on their side today, they was completely stumped, even if they went back out of the simulation and tried to fly the ship towards Zinyaks mother ship, there was no way they could get in, they was extremely outnumbered, very over gunned and they didn't even know where they was located.

They sat around the table in silence, thinking.

10 or so minutes later of complete silence, there was a slight rustling movement coming from one of the cupboards behind the bar, the three aimed their weapons and walked over silently, ready to shoot whatever was in there.

Shaundi got in position to open the door and Gat and the Boss got ready to shoot, on the count of a silent 1-2-3, Shaundi flung open the door.

Out fell a disorientated and extremely confused Keith David.


	9. Chapter 9

Helloooo, thank you for your patience and again thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites.

I'm not sure if I like this chapter at all, I might have to re-do it, I'm not sure yet though but if it is really bad and you don't like it then I will remove it.

But seriously THANKYOU! And I do hope you enjoy it, love you guys 33!

**Chapter 9**

Shaundi ran over to Keith and helped him up off the ground, he looked dizzy and out of it.

"The Zin, they uh… came, we wasn't prepared... oh shit my head hurts" Keith spat between coughs.

"I got smacked over the head so I made my way over to the bar, I felt dizzy I just got into the cupboard and then everything's a blur"

The boss felt ill with the stress piling up on her, she wanted to go over there and punch Keith in the face for being such a fucking pussy but in reality it wasn't his fault and she needed all the saints she still had.

The boss had accomplished many things in her short life but it was fair to say she couldn't have done it without her saints, they were her support, they were the Sam to her Dean and she needed them to survive.

"Where are the others, do you know where they went?"

The boss questioned the still half unconscious Keith David, he shook his head and said that he didn't remember much, all he knew was that they had been given orders to just get the lieutenants and make sure that she was still alive.

Coincidently as he had finished saying that a strange beeping sound started from an unknown source, the four of them looking quizzed searched the apartment for the location of it before discovering it was coming from the laptop.

The boss shouted the others over and on the screen was a small black box in the corner, inside it was a message from Kinzie, it included co-ordinates of the cell they was in on the main prison ship, a short paragraph explaining that they was all okay and that they needed to get them back ASAP.

Words couldn't describe how stupid it was to just barge in there and act like a hero, chances of survival were minimum and they had no idea how many guards there would actually be but being reckless was what the boss was famous for.

Without an ounce of hesitation the four of them left the simulation as quickly as possible and made their way towards the location of the coordinates.

Resources were very limited, Johnny had been given the Alien rifle with a couple of rounds of Ammo, Keith and Shaundi were to stay on the ship to drive it and direct the captives back to them and the boss had the "power armor" which still had faulty guns that decided to work whenever it wanted.

Arriving at the main ship no one had detected them yet so they had the element of surprise of their side, Johnny and the boss flew out of the ship and made their way through countless hordes of enemies, plowing through to try and reach the centre of the ship where they were being kept.

Throughout the rescue both the Boss and Johnny had been severely wounded; bullet wounds, cuts and scrapes covered their bodies but determination kept them going, finally they had reached the centre and found the lieutenants, they was being kept in what looked like the same tubes they were in originally but Keith had found out they wasn't plugged in to any simulation and were just sleeping, it just seemed to easy and odd to the boss.

The first thought to hit the boss was that they were clones but after checking their vitals and other scientific things Keith had confirmed that it was them. There were definitely not enough guards around and Zinyak was nowhere to be seen, it just seemed a little too good to be true.

As quickly as possible the boss got her lieutenants out of the tubes and back to the ship, more guards had attempted to kill them but the saints got away in time.

The boss wanted more than anything to talk to them once they got back on the ship but she wanted to get away from that place as fast as possible, something was eating her up inside her and she couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness, she made sure to check several times that no one was following them.

Matt, Kinzie, Asha and Pierce each got themselves cleaned up and everyone on board made their way into the main living room of the ship.

They all looked pissed that they had got captured but most of all embarrassment covered their face, Pierce felt like he had let the boss down, he didn't exactly want to be the damsel in distress. Matt looked terrified, being kidnapped by a psychotic evil Alien wasn't exactly what he had planned for the day and Kinzie just had her usual sour look on her face.

"Thanks for saving us boss, I wasn't really looking forward to being violated by Aliens in jail" chirped Pierce with enthusiasm as he went over placing an arm around the boss.

The boss let out a small smile and looked up at Pierce, on the outside she looked like her usual self with her "not bothered" attitude and look of "I just saved your life and I'm a female with a body of a child" cocky look on her face but inside, if you was to look deep into her eyes you would see the hurt she was feeling.

Of course today had been hard on the boss, she had been shot, stabbed, been running for hours, was probably hungry, she was exhausted and there was a high chance she had a headache but that was a average day for her.

The fact that her friends had been captured and could've been killed hurt her whole lot more, usually it wasn't this bad but with all the shit happening lately she didn't know how much longer she could hold it in without bursting and breaking down.

Being vulnerable wasn't an option for her, it never was she had never let things take over before but then again it wasn't every day that Aliens had taken over the Earth, destroyed it and killed atleast 90% of the population.

The boss couldn't bring herself to look at Matt, she felt so guilty for what had happened but all she wanted to do was go over to him and wrap herself around him like a blanket protecting him from every cruel thing in life.

Asha looked like someone had just broken her favourite toy; she looked at the boss with complete and utter disgust.

"This is all your fault!" She snapped at the boss "Not only did you not listen to our warnings about Aliens prior to them attacking, you're the reason we all got kidnapped in the first place, the Zin made it pretty clear that this little stunt was entirely for you just so that Zinyak could lure you to him because for some god forsaken reason you think you are so superior to everyone else and invincible, you don't give a shit about no one but yourself!"

She continued before walking up to the boss and placing her face in front of hers.

"Oh and you're also fucking a kid and messing with his feelings, how cute."

Rage penetrated itself through the boss' veins and possessed her body, she lunged herself towards Asha knocking her to the floor and sitting on top of her, punch after punch she continued to smack her in the face completely drowning out the worried shouts of her friends.

Within seconds Johnny had managed to pry the boss off an unconscious Asha and throw her out the room to calm herself, probably saving her life.

Rushing to Asha, Matt had lifted her up to see if she was still breathing, there wasn't much damage, a broken nose, two black eyes, a busted lip and a whole bunch of bruises, she had come off pretty lucky considering.

Asha was a hardass and really wasn't someone an average person would mess with but in comparison to the boss she was nothing, especially a pissed off, hormonal, stressed boss, no one had a chance against that, not even Johnny.

Making her way to her room the boss decided to smash up pretty much everything screaming in anger, years of holding back on letting it take over had finally taken its toll on her, she glared in the mirror at herself in digust, it just made her more angry looking at her pathetic self resulting in too smashing the mirror and cutting the majority of her hand.

She allowed the tears to crawl out from her eyes and she collapsed into herself on the floor.

She didn't know what she was doing anymore.


End file.
